Replacement
by Kuraun Kuraun
Summary: Realizing she needs a replacement for when Lero's not around, Road decides to bring a pet home to the Noahs' household.


_**Author's Note:**_ This piece was more of an experiment than anything. The series is my favorite, so I figured that I might as well try to write something in honor of it. Road's one of my favorite characters, and I wanted to try out my abilities with her character. Thus, this fic was created. It's supposed to be somewhat humorous, but I'm no comedian, so please don't expect much, or you might find yourselves heavily disappointed. Moving on from my comedian skills, I thank you all for taking your time to read, and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Road, what are you doing?"

The girl, currently sucking on her tenth lolli pop of the day (and surely expected to eat more), turned to face the Noah who was sitting in a chair directly behind her, reading his book like always. "Humph," She crossed her arms across her chest. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She held up a small guinea pig, probably no more than a couple of months old. "I'm playing with Allen!"

For the first time, probably in recorded history, the man did not shrug and return to his book. "Allen?" He repeated, curiosity evident in his tone. "If I wasn't aware of your abilities, I might've assumed you turned that Exorcist into a guinea pig."

"Of course I can't do that!" She childishly laid onto her back, holding the pet in the air so that its feet dangled as it squirmed. "The guinea pig belonged to the human I killed today, so I decided to take it home since it reminded me of Allen! See the black and white?"

Tyki sighed before returning his gaze to his book. "Yeah, I see it. Why did you take it, anyway?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She huffed, setting the black and white-haired guinea pig on the carpet, watching the critter run around in circles. "It looked like Allen! And I was bored because Lero's not here."

The older Noah only flipped a page in his book in response, replying when Road thought he was just going to save himself the trouble and ignore her, "You know love is impossible between you two--"

"Yeah, yeah." She interrupted in a mutter, frowning as she tried to feed the guinea pig a carrot that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Why don't you publish it in a book? Your words a worth a fortune."

"I highly doubt you mean that." Tyki retorted, flipping another page. Road frowned in irritation.

"I'm always so bored without Lero, though! What's wrong with keeping Allen so I can play with him when Lero's not around to do his job?"

"You..." He paused to look up at her. "Named it 'Allen'?" Even though he was already aware of the guinea pig's name, he somehow felt the need to ask.

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, that's defiantly just like you--"

"Hey!"

"It wasn't an insult--"

"Well it felt like one!" Road retorted, rolling onto her stomach to pet Allen. "His fur's really soft." Picking Allen up once more, she moved closer to Tyki using her knees, holding the guinea pig out in front of him. "Wanna pet him?"

"No."

"Hold?"

"No."

"You're mean!" Road whined loudly, fuming all the while as she placed Allen in her lap.

"Now, now children. Let's all try to get along now."

Road quickly scooped Allen into her arms, carrying her to the Earl. "Can I keep Allen? Please? Pretty please?!"

The Earl chuckled softly. "Well I don't--"

"Oh come on! Please?!" She turned so that both could see the cage that was neatly set up. "I even stole the cage and everything!"

"Just let her have it." Tyki spoke up, flipping another page once more in his book. "It'll shut her up."

"Please?" She begged. "Lero and I promise to take extra good care of it! And I'll make sure it lives much longer than a month this time!"

Truth be told, Road hadn't the slightest clue of how to take care of animals. For her, cleaning the cage once a week (maybe more) and giving it food and water every so often would do it. Then again, she _did_ have short attention spans, so it wasn't a huge surprise. So what if someone else would have to step in once in a while? It'd be the Noah's family pet.

"Well, I don't see the harm in it..."

"Yes!" The man earned a tight hug in response. "Thank you so much! I promise to take extra good care of Allen!" And with that said, she was gone.

"Dinner's ready, isn't it?" Not even waiting for an answer, the bookworm stood from his seat, tossing over his shoulder as he made his way to the dinning area, "Now you see why we try to make sure Lero's with her."

The Earl chuckled once more in response.

To say the least, his family greatly amused him in the most unexpected ways.


End file.
